Borehole well logging systems that emit bursts of high energy (of the order of 14 million electron volts (MeV)) neutrons are routinely used in geophysical exploration, recovery and monitoring operations. These systems are typically used in cased boreholes, although some uncased or “open hole” applications are known in the art. As examples, pulsed neutron logging systems are used to measure formation density in cased boreholes, to determine formation lithology, to detect gas within formation pore space, and to identify and to optionally measure the flow of water behind casing.
The earliest commercial pulsed neutron logging system was to delineate saline formation liquid from non-saline liquid, which was assumed to be liquid hydrocarbon. Chlorine in saline water has a relatively large thermal neutron absorption cross section, while carbon and hydrogen in hydrocarbons have relatively small thermal neutron cross sections. The decay rate of thermal neutrons is measured between bursts of fast neutrons by measuring capture gamma radiation as a function of time. This decay rate is, therefore, indicative of the thermal neutron capture cross section of the borehole environs. This quantity is commonly referred to as “sigma”. Based upon the large difference thermal neutron absorption cross section of saline water and liquid hydrocarbon, sigma combined with other measurements such as formation porosity is used to obtain a hydrocarbon saturation value for the formation. Again, this saturation value is based upon the assumption that any non-saline pore fluid is hydrocarbon.
All formation waters are not saline. A measure of sigma cannot, therefore, be used to delineate unequivocally between fresh formation water and liquid hydrocarbon. The “carbon/oxygen” or “C/O” logging system was developed to delineate between fresh water and hydrocarbon. The methodology of the C/O logging system is based upon a measure of a ratio of carbon to oxygen content of the borehole environs. This ratio can be used to delineate between fresh formation water and liquid hydrocarbon, because hydrocarbon contains carbon but no oxygen, and fresh water contains oxygen but no carbon. The system, like its “sigma” logging system counterpart, uses a pulsed source of 14 MeV neutrons. The system uses a measure of inelastic scatter gamma radiation (rather than thermal capture gamma radiation) to obtain desired results. Inelastic scatter cross sections are sufficiently large, and the emitted inelastic scatter radiation is sufficiently different in energy to permit the measure of an inelastic gamma radiation ratio indicative of the C/O ratio of the borehole environs. Inelastic scatter reactions are many orders of magnitude faster than the thermal capture process used in sigma logging. As a result, the inelastic scatter radiation measurement must be made during the neutron burst. This results in a very intense “instantaneous” gamma radiation field at the detector assembly. The received radiation is amplified as pulses of collected light and the height of the pulse is related to incident gamma-ray energy. Accurate measurement of the pulse height is corrupted by pulse pile-up (i.e. where one pulse is superimposed on another) resulting from the intense instantaneous radiation. The rejection of pile-up events yields a very low “observed” inelastic count rate from which the C/O information is derived. Stated another way, the observed statistical precision of C/O logging is typically poor even though the “instantaneous” inelastic scatter radiation flux during the burst is quite large. It is of the utmost importance, therefor, to use a fast gamma ray detection system and to minimize pulse pile-up during a measure interval to maximize the statistical precision and the accuracy of measured radiation attributable to carbon and to oxygen inelastic scattering.